


Can we keep him?

by spacefireworks



Series: Sunshine mixed with a little hurricane (Wayhaught & puppy Jasper) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Puppy Love, SOFT GAYS, everybody loves puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefireworks/pseuds/spacefireworks
Summary: Basically this is just Wayhaught with a puppy fluff





	Can we keep him?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped up in my head while I was in the shower and I thought Wayhaught would make really good puppy parents.
> 
> (Ps. I'm not a native speaker, so mistakes are all mine)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

 

"Uhm, Waves! Why is there a puppy lying on my bed?"

Nicole just got home from her shift, only to find a little furball snoring on her pillow. She waited a few seconds for an answer, but her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen. The Officer stepped out into the hallway and tried to listen for her girlfriend.

She could hear some noise in the bathroom, so that's where the tall woman went. She softly knocked on the door, followed by a "Waves, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Nicole opened the door and got a hot water vapor into her face. The tiny brunette was standing in front of her, only a towel was covering up her body and applying some body lotion on her toned arms.

"Hey sweetie pie, what are you doing here already?"

Waverly asked, happy to see her girlfriend already home. The redhead tried to pick her jaw up off the floor as she was practically drooling at the sight of the still glistening wet body of her girlfriend.

"Uhm ... I finished already."

She stuttered, face flushed with heat that she didn't know where it was coming from, either from the bathroom or from staring at her gorgeous girl.

After a few more seconds of dumbly starring at her love, she tried to compose herself to ask Waverly what she wanted to since she first laid eyes on the puppy.

"I ...what is that dog doing on my pillow, Waverly?" 

Waverly looked alarmed at her girlfriend. She really thought she had some more time before Nicole got home from the police station.

"Oh shoot. He wasn't supposed to go up there..."

She quickly dried herself off and rushed out of the bathroom, Nicole was close behind her.

"Awww look at you! Look at that cute little boy? Who is a good boy? You are!"

The little puppy looked with his sleepy eyes at the woman in front of him and started to wiggle with his tiny little tail.  

"Aw look at him. Isn't he a cutie?!"

Waverly gushed, forgetting why she actually came in here in the first place.

"Uhm Waves. Again. What is this puppy doing on my pillow?!"

"I assume he was sleeping, silly!"

Waverly swatted Nicole on her upper arm, still standing there in only a towel and with apparently exploding ovaries over the puppy. Which was now stretching his tiny little body and yawned wholeheartedly. He was just so cute. 

"Yeah no, I can see that. But why?" 

"Oh you know, dogs need approximately 18 hours sleep a day and ..."

"Baby, my question is how did the little dude..."Nicole looked at the puppy which was now lying on his back. "..definitely a dude. How did he get in here?"

Waverly was now slightly squirming at her spot on the bed, softly scratching the dog's belly and avoiding the eyes of her girlfriend at any costs.

"You see he was...uhm maybe ..ah damn it. I found him curled up behind a dumpster. His little body was shaking and he looked at me in that cute puppy way. Like you do sometimes so ... I took him with me."

Nicole looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I look at you like a puppy?"

Waverly bit her lip, still avoiding her girlfriend's eyes.

"So what? Did you let a dirty puppy jump into my bed? Waves ..." she sighed and rubbed her eyes in mild frustration.

"No silly! I bathed him and now he smells just like you. Vanilla dipped donuts, my favorite."

Now the younger woman was grinning up at her girlfriend with a hopeful expression in her eyes.

"I guess you want to keep him?"

Waverly nodded shyly. She never had a dog before and this little puppy was obviously in a desperate need of a home. Forgotten by his family and abandoned on the street. Just like her...in some way. Sadness clouded her eyes and she lowered her had, not wanting Nicole to see her tears.

But the great girlfriend she was, Nicole immediately knew what was happening. She gently sat down beside her girlfriend, she hugged firmly against her own body and gave her a loving kiss on her temple. She gently rubbed Waverly on her back up and down and showered her face with little kisses.

The puppy sensed what was happening and crawled clumsily to the two women. With his snout, he poked Waverly on her hand and licked her palm.

The sensation of kisses on her palm and all over her face made Waverly giggle and she slowly lifted her head up.

With a slightly tear-stained face, she looked at her human puppy. Nicole took this as her chance and gave the love of her life a sweet and slow kiss on the salty lips. As they broke apart she cupped Waverly's cheeks and gently wiped the remaining tears with her thumb away.

"Well, I'm not gonna potty train him. That's your job, Momma."

In a split second Waverlys face lit up and she threw her arms around Nicole's neck. Whispering thank yous in her ear and kissing her on every body part she could reach.

"We are keeping him?" she asked still in disbelief after she pulled back from her kiss attack.

"We are." The redhead nodded in confirmation and smiled lovingly at her Waverly.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea what that means to me. I love you!"

"I love you too Waves" she whispered on her lips before claiming them in a sweet kiss.

The puppy made himself at home in Waverly lap, not realizing that he just got a new and most importantly loving home and two incredible mum's to look after him.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and were now looking at there furball of a son in Waverly's lap.

 

"Waves?"

"Hm?"

"Could you..maybe put on some clothes. This is distracting me."

The Deputy gestured to her girlfriend who was still only wrapped up in a towel.

Waverly looked down at herself and started laughing. She loved her little family already.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, was my shower worth this shot?


End file.
